


A Stark smile

by Seneschal



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Just a drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seneschal/pseuds/Seneschal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drawing of Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stark smile

**Author's Note:**

> Done while watching Iron Man one evening; about 2 hours work. I worked from a few photos of RDJ. Kinda sketchy, and definitely a speedpaint. Lol. My first time doing facial hair, or really detailed faces in general. I learned a lot!
> 
> Mostly I liked his smile and expressive wrinkles and...the light was fun, I admit that.
> 
> Note: This was created 3 months ago, and I did put it elsewhere prior to posting here.


End file.
